The present invention relates to an arrestor for a gas insulated switchgear.
An example of conventional arrestors for gas insulated switchgears is shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,936. As shown in FIG. 7 of the present specification the main body of the conventional arrestor is constituted by a plurality of electrically serially connected zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements 1, the main body is divided into a plurality of columns, for example, four columns A, B, C and D in order to reduce the height of the main body, each of the columns is constituted by alternately-arranged zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements 1 and insulator spacers 2 as shown, and a plurality of predetermined zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements are connected via connecting conductors 3.
With the above explained conventional arrestor, the voltage share rate characteristic on individual zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements under the operating voltage application is shown by a solid line in FIG. 8 which indicates that the voltage share rate of the zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements at the high voltage terminal H and the ground terminal E is increased so that the voltage sharing by the respective zinc oxide non-linear resistance elements is not made uniform as expected.